


The Fujitas are chaotic (and they'll drag everyone else down with them)

by ThatPurpleDragon



Series: The Vigilantes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: :), Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, Tags May Change, rated t for teen because they say fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPurpleDragon/pseuds/ThatPurpleDragon
Summary: Charlotte doesn't regret what she did.  Not one bit.  Creating the server was the best idea she ever had._____________________________________________________OR_________________________________________________________Charlotte vibing, the twins fighting, Kaida needing a drink, Aurora being a bitch, and Valerie just living for this shit.
Series: The Vigilantes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158311





	The Fujitas are chaotic (and they'll drag everyone else down with them)

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> Charlotte - Glitch  
> Aurora - Wraith  
> Adanna - Blaze  
> Celaena - Frostbite  
> Kaida - Dragon  
> Valerie - Silver  
> Kaitlynn - (Not so) pure bb

###  Charlotte added Aurora, Celaena, and 3 others to the chat

###  Charlotte renamed the chat “Fujita Chaos”

####  3:14 am, EST

Valerie: I’m so flattered you thought of your favorite cousin!

Celaena: *only cousin*

Charlotte: lmao

Charlotte: can we get an f in the chat for Erie

Celaena: f

Charlotte: f

Aurora: f

Charlotte: (O.0)

Charlotte: did you just…

Charlotte: ONE OF US!

Celaena: ONE OF US!

Adanna: Quit it, I’m trying to sleep

Charlotte: its the being a morning person for me

Adanna: It’s the not having a good night’s sleep since september or some shit for me

Kaida: WHAT??????

Charlotte: shit you activated mama mode

####  Aurora added Kaitlynn to the chat

####  Aurora renamed the chat “Chaos Demons”

Kaitlynn: Quite accurate.

Charlotte: oh my fuckign god please tell dragon breath that 2 hours of sleep is normal

Celaena: dragon breath?

Aurora: fuckign?

Charlotte: oh shit wait no

####  Celaena changed Kaida’s name to Dragon Breath

####  Aurora changed Charlotte’s name to fuckign

Aurora: lmao

####  Charlotte changed 6 people’s names

Wraith: so vigilante names? cool!

(Not so) Pure bb: Except for me tho. I’m not a vigilante But I get the nickname.

Glitch: yeah, it b pretty cool

Silver: I LOVE THIS CHAT

Dragon: Now will y’all go to sleep?

Dragon: Please?

####  Fujita Chaos

####  12:00 pm, EST

Wraith: im bored

Dragon: Why are you texting in school?

Wraith: i already speak fluent spanish - this is boring

Frostbite: hey, it's fun to make fun of jackasses in a language that theyre slacking off in bcz they thought spanish was ez

Blaze: What the fuck Celaena use proper grammar please.

Frostbite: no <3

Wraith: <3

Glitch: <3

Silver: <3

(Not so) pure bb: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, and if a fandom is not explained in this chapter, it will be in the future, I promise.


End file.
